


talk your talk

by oh_la_fraise



Series: bros in law [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Magnus go to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk your talk

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys i am a little tipsy and will qc this in the morning. happy birthday america!
> 
> title is from focus by ariana grande.

“Whoa, who pissed in your cereal?” Izzy asked as Jace stalked into the kitchen.He ignored her.“Have you seen Alec?”

“He’s with Magnus; they were going to portal to the Hamptons, apparently,” Lydia said.She had come back to New York to help lead the fight against Valentine, and it felt like she’d always been here; she’d practically become family.She and Izzy especially had become friends; Jace wasn’t surprised to find them in the kitchen together huddled around a bottle of wine.She also seemed completely unfazed talking about her former fiancé and the man he’d left her for at the alter, which was good, Jace supposed. 

Lydia may not have any ill will towards Alec and Magnus, but Jace was a little annoyed with them both right now.

“We were supposed to be sparring.This is the third time he’s bailed on me for Magnus in two weeks!”

Izzy rolled her eyes.“He’s dating someone he’s attracted to for the first time in his life.No offense,” she nodded towards Lydia, who shrugged, unconcerned.“They’re in their honeymoon stage.Let them enjoy it.”

“Izzy, Valentine is still on the loose.We have to be ready at all times—“

Izzy rolled her eyes again, and wow, that was getting old.“Please, Alec is in fine shape and you know it.You’re just pouting because he ditched you.”

“That’s not true!” he protested, but Izzy just stared at him and Lydia smiled into her glass of wine.He threw his hands up.“Fine.I’ll guess I’ll go train by myself since everyone else is too busy going to the beach,” he muttered as he stalked out of the room.There was a mess of balloons and paint leftover from a long-distance dagger training earlier; Jace frowned as he spotted Magnus’s spell bag amongst the mess.He must have left it earlier in his haste to take Alec on vacation.Jace knew there wasn’t anything dangerous in it—Magnus wouldn’t have been so careless with something actually important—but the bag was leather and probably expensive.Jace sighed, picking it up to take it to Alec’s room so it didn’t get messed up.

It still felt a little weird, but he and Magnus had actually become pretty good friends.After Magnus had nearly died saving his life, he’d felt obligated to at least say hello when he saw the Warlock, but they usually ended up talking for a while when they ran into each other.Magnus was _funny,_ and way more willing to make innuendo than Alec.They’d had a bonding moment when Jace had gotten in a fight with Clary.At the time, Jace had considered the people in his life he could ask for advice about women: Izzy (who had already taken Clary’s side), Alec (Alec was good at many things, but women wasn’t one of them), . . . and that had been it, really.He’d found himself missing Hodge; no matter what he had done, at one point Hodge had been like an older brother to him.Jace had been a bit lost and feeling sorry for himself when he’d run into Magnus, and after quite a few drinks, Magnus had turned into a more glittery Dr. Phil with Jace hanging off of his every word.

(He had also—although Jace would never admit this on the pain of death—given Jace a few bedroom tips that had definitely helped Clary be less mad at him, even if she was smart enough not to ask where his new techniques came from.)

But as much as Jace liked Magnus, Alec was always with him.Izzy was right, as much as he hated to admit it.Alec wasn’t neglecting his responsibilities at the Institute; he was just spending his free time with his boyfriend.Jace felt like he never saw his brother anymore, and he _missed_ Alec.He supposed this was karma for how he’d made Alec feel when they’d first met Clary, and he really was happy that Alec was happy.

But he was also a little annoyed.

He looked down at the satchel in his hands and the paint balloons surrounding him, considering.

 

~

 

“Don’t worry, I have just the thing.”

Magnus and Alec had returned late that night in a whirlwind, and Jace had just happened—completely coincidently, of course—to be sitting in the common room.Magnus’s skin was a golden bronze, but Alec’s face was painfully red and already beginning to blister.The sunburn disappeared into his button down, and he was walking gingerly.“Impromptu beach trip didn’t involve sunscreen?” Jace asked.

Magnus turned a bit red under his tan. “I, ah, wasn’t really thinking about it.I’ve never needed it.”

Alec collapsed onto the couch next to Jace, whimpering.“Everything hurts.My scalp hurts.Please kill me and put me out of my misery.”

“Now, now, darling, I have something better than mundane aloe—“ He trailed off as he grabbed his satchel off the table.Jace bit his lip, trying not to stare too obviously.

Magnus let out what could only be described as a squeak.Alec sprung up and immediately winced, because holy shit he was really sunburned.“Uh,” Alec said eloquently, staring at Magnus.

Magnus looked at the—empty—balloon in his hands, and then down to his yellow-paint covered shirt. “What in the world—”

Jace burst into laughter as Alec and Magnus stared at him.Magnus narrowed his eyes.“You did this?”

“I’m sorry, man.There were all these paint balloons from a training exercise earlier and you left your bag in the middle of them.I couldn’t resist.”

“Hmm,” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers and the paint vanished.He looked into the bag like it held a snake.“Well, I’ll plot my revenge later.”

 

~

 

The next few days were peaceful, and Jace assumed Magnus had been kidding.They chatted like normal when they saw each other; Magnus had clearly forgotten the paint incident in lieu of getting Alec better and doing whatever other things the High Warlock of Brooklyn did.

Or at least Jace thought, until he was woken by Clary’s laughter one morning. 

There was an informal “what is Valentine up to this week” meeting that morning with their inner circle, including Luke, Raphael and Simon, and, of course, Magnus.

“Oh my god,” Izzy said as he burst into the meeting, Clary still giggling behind him.Lydia _snorted_ before clapping a hand over her mouth. 

“You!” Jace pointed at Alec.

“Oh my god, what happened to—I didn’t do anything!”

“No shit, Sherlock.It was obviously your boyfriend.”

Magnus shrugged, fooling no one.“I have no idea what you’re talking about.I have to say, however, that your hair is very flattering as that shade of cobalt.It works much better for you than, say, yellow does on me.”

“Oh, it’s _on,”_ Jace said, taking a seat.Magnus just rolled his eyes, and he didn’t change Jace’s hair back to blonde until the meeting was done, _the bastard._

 

~

 

The hole Lydia put in the wall with her broadsword was worth it to see Magnus’s face when he sat on the airhorn.

 

~

 

It wasn’t worth finding all of his shoes filled with honey, though.

 

~

 

Simon looked so excited to be asked for help that Jace immediately regretted his decision.He wasn’t that desperate yet.

“Well, you could put his hand in a glass of warm water while he’s asleep?”At Jace’s confused look, he clarified, “it’s supposed to make people wet the bed.”

Jace honestly considered it.“If Magnus is sleeping at the Institute, he’s there for Alec, which means they’d very possibly be naked.And if we’re going off who can make the other person more traumatized, Magnus would definitely win that round.”

 

~

 

“Okay, _enough,”_ Alec said, shoving Magnus into Jace’s room.“Whatever you two have going on, talk it out.This dumb prank war ends now.”His shirt was on inside out.He stormed out and slammed the door, leaving the two of them in silence.

Jace cleared his throat.“Sorry I cock blocked you, man.” 

Magnus hummed. “. . .The fake snake was pretty clever, though.Too bad Alec saw it before I did.”

“. . .Fake.Right.”

There was an awkward silence.“I’m sorry about the whole paint thing.I was annoyed because Alec and I were supposed to hang out when you guys went to the beach, and that was like the third time in a week he’d blew me off for you, and I pulled a stupid stunt instead of just talking to him about it.”

“That was surprisingly insightful,” Magnus said.“But I suppose I’m sorry, too.I let my ego get the best of me and drew this whole thing out.

“But you know, while I won’t apologize for taking up Alec’s time, if you talk to him, he will make time for you.And we could always double date, you know.You and I can be in the same space as Alec at the same time.”

Jace nodded.The whole thing was silly and he knew it, but honestly, after everything that had happened recently, a bit of silly was nice.Still.He grabbed a box of cookies Clary had left for him, gesturing toward Magnus as he opened it.“Want a cookie as a peace offering?”

“Um, maybe don’t open those—“

The box _exploded_ into a shower of silver glitter. 

Magnus winced.“I saved your life, remember.”

“. . .I hate you.”

“Believe it or not, it’s faster to wipe it off manually than to do it with magic,” Magnus sighed.“I’m sure Izzy will have remover.”

As they marched down the hall towards Izzy’s room, Jace could feel the stares.“I look like a walking disco ball,” he muttered. “Izzy!” he yelled, throwing her door open.

There was a scream and a flash of blonde hair before a very pointy stiletto hit him in the chest.Jace backed out quickly, slamming the door shut.

“Was that Lydia?” Magnus asked.

Jace nodded, stunned. 

“Huh, good for them.”

Jace pinched his nose.Glitter rubbed off onto his hand.“I need a drink.”  


“For once, Jonathan, I like the way you think.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr at http://ohlafraise.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> I’m working on a few other things, so it’ll probably be awhile before I write this, but in the next installment, Jace decides that since Izzy and Lydia are dating, he should befriend Lydia too. It goes really well, except for how Lydia completely believes Jace’s friendship is a cover and he’s trying to lull her into a false sense of security to possibly kill her. 
> 
> Lyzzia is real, y'all.


End file.
